1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaping pant, more particularly one, of which a rear has a single-layer gathering portion at the middle, substantially in the shape of a heart, curving and symmetric about a central line such that air can travel through the rear more easily, and the wearer's butt will be lifted and shaped to look rounder, and the shaping pant is comfortable to wear.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Ladies wear shaping pants to shape their bodies, and prevent the waists, underbelly, and butts, on which superfluous fleshes are prone to grow, from changing shape.
Various kinds of shaping pants are available for serving a common purpose, to help the wearer's bodies beautifully shaped, which are made in different materials, shapes, and sizes, and will lift and gather a particular body portion of the wearers.
However, conventional shaping pants will only bind the wearers' butts. Not only do they fail to shape the wearers' butts into a desirable roundly curved contour, they will also cause uncomfortable pressure on the wearers' butts and limit the movement of the wearers' butts.
Moreover, most conventional shaping pants are made of relatively thick cloth so as to have enough tightness. Consequently, air can't travel through the rear portions of the shaping pants easily, and the wearers are prone to perspire, and the perspiration gathers in the clefts between the buttocks, causing hygiene problems.